As is perhaps well known, it is quite often difficult to mold teflon to plastic material because the same do not bond together. This invention is of a process whereby a tube of teflon may be connected to a plastic body by molding and wherein a plastic sleeve is utilized and from which plastic sleeve the teflon tube to be molded to a plastic body extends in a first step of the operation and the extending end is heated causing the teflon to turn back upon itself over the end of the plastic sleeve forming a mechanical lock and, subsequently, the plastic sleeve which is mechanically locked to the teflon is insertmolded with a plastic body forming a strong two-part molded teflon and plastic body.
It is, generally speaking, an object of this invention to provide an improved process of insert molding a teflon tube and plastic body together .